deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil vs Scarecrow
Daredevil vs Scarecrow' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero DD vs SC.jpg|Simbiothero (V2) SS_vs_S.jpg|Simbiothero Description '''Marvel vs DC Comics! '''Man Without fear vs Master of Fear,' Daredevil prove that he is the man without fear or Scarecrow would show him their worst fears? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Fear is able to do many things, but what happens when controlling him? '''Boomstick: Daredevil, The Man Without Fear and Defender of Hell's Kitchen. Wiz: and Scarecrow, master of fear and enemy of batman. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Daredevil (Cue Marvel's Daredevil Main theme) Wiz: Abandoned by his mother, Matthew Michael Murdock or simply Matt Murdock was raised by his father, the Boxer, Jack "Battler" Murdock, in Hell's Kitchen (neighborhood of Manhattan, New York). Realizing that the rules are necessary to avoid that people behave improperly, the young Matt decided to study law. However, after save to a man of be coiled, a truck spilled with waste radioactive fallen in the eyes of Matt leaving it completely blind. Boomstick: But lose the view by them chemicals made that them others senses, low the guardianship of the master blind of Arts martial, Stick, Matt dominated their senses and is developed in a wrestler formidable. Wiz: Also attended to the school of right of Columbia next to his best friend, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, but before get your doctorate, his father was murdered by them agents of the Fixit (Roscoe Sweeny) by deny is to lose a fight. Enraged when the system legal not led to the Arranger to it justice, Matt is put a costume made of it gown of boxing of his father and entered in action as "Daredevil", attacking wildly to them murderers of his father and terrifying to the same Fixit, leading it until the death. Boomstick: With the establishment of a small law firm in New York along with Foggy, Matt engaged day to serve the law as the lawyer Matt Murdock and night combat criminals beyond the scope of this as Daredevil the man without fear. (Cue Rob Zombie - Man without fear) Wiz: The accident that gave him his powers to matt made his other senses to increase to superhuman levels, their sense of hearing is so fine that it is able to hear the heart beat, this is tested when he could distinguish and detect the punisher by their heartbeat, while six streets later more two alleys of distance. Boomstick: His sense of the touch are advanced that even can read letter printed, detect changes of temperature, or detect possible points weak in thick structures. Wiz: His sense of the smell is so fine as it could be of an animal wild or a Hound can recognize or track to a person so only by the smell or perceive through the air the more imperceptible change of smell. Boomstick: This is so fine that even can detect to a sniper, being these to two streets of distance. Wiz: But certainly, his power more stunning is their sense radar. with this Matt is able to "See" it is very similar with the echolocation of bats, this sense is so advanced that it allows you to locate objects or people to its round, without any distortion of the space or distance and even through walls. Boomstick: Next to its sense radar, daredevil uses the weapon more curious that can have a superhero that are ones canes that is can unite, separate, or that is join in a class of rope, DD also knows ninjutsu, jujitsu, judo and boxing and also knows technical as it methidathion and them points of pressure that more your sense radar what makes that not is easy defeat to this blind. Wiz: Even with all his skills, Daredevil is far from being perfect, its radar can be confused by certain kinds of gases or sonic waves. Boomstick: But even with that Daredevil never you will fear to any enemy, no matter who, the face it, why is Devil of Hell's Kitchen, the Gradiator Crimson, he is the man without fear. Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: I want to make this city, something better than it is, something beautiful. You took that away from me! You took everything! I'm gonna kill you! Daredevil: Take your shot Scarecrow (Cue Batman: Arkham Asylum OST - The Abyss of Fear) Wiz: Jonathan Crane always to State obsessed with the fear and the revenge since was intimidated in his childhood and adolescence by its look thin and its nature studious. Especially, highlights its similarity with the character Ichabod Crane in the novel the legend of Sleepy Hollow of Washington Irving. Boomstick: At the age of 18 years, brandishing a gun in the parking lot of his high school during the promotion of the last year, dressed as a macabre scarecrow, Crane causes the abuser, Bo Griggs, and his girlfriend, Sherry Squires (who rejected Crane long ago), have a car accident, which leaves paralyzed Griggs and kills Squires. Crane discovers a pleasure wild in panic to the people until her death... literally. Wiz: Jonathan grows to convert was in Professor of psychology in the University of Gotham, specializing is in psychology of the fear. Crane loses its work after shoot to one of their students to prove their point. After his dismissal kills to the Regent that it fired and start your career criminal. Then, is transferred to the mental hospital Arkham, in where carried out experiments of induction to the fear with their patients where takes the name of the scarecrow. (Cue Batman: Arkham Knight - Scarecrow Dubstep Mix) Boomstick: He style of fight of crane is very curious, because combines the Kung-Fu with the boxing drunk and if asked, if, if there is the boxing drunk. Wiz: In addition to its very rare style of fight, Crane as weapons normally used a scythe and a pitchforks. Boomstick: But do not doubt that the weapon more deadly of the scarecrow is fear gas. Wiz: Fear gas, is a gas created by crane, which makes that you victim see its more great fears or phobias, this leaves to its victims completely vulnerable to their attacks. Boomstick: Obviously, crane are not stupid as they use gas against so I think a mask to avoid breathing the gas and you pass to increase the hallucinogenic effects of the gas. Wiz: This gas in concentrated doses can kill a victim or lucky, if it survives, the brain can suffer irreversible damage, I almost forget, hey boomstick! Boomstick: Wha-? Wiz spills to boomstick with a kind of gas, while the are covers the nose Boomstick: But what the hell? that smells worse than my ex-wife farts... MOM! but that you do here? no, the belt, no, no!, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Wiz: Holy shit! my copy of the gas works. Scarecrow: You married your wife because you were scared of dying alone. You had children because you're scared you won't leave behind anything important. You go to doctors because you're scared of dying... need I go on? DEATH BATTLE The scarecrow is seen working with fear gas with a student from the University of gotham, so the scarecrow gave him mouth so stop screaming for help. Scarecrow: Could shut up a moment? I try to work the scarecrow grabs a needle that has inside a version liquid from the Gas fear Scarecrow: Now simply of want to hear yelling and crying. (Cue Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 OST - Episode 2 "Dogs to a Gunfight") Meanwhile you can see a daredevil on the top of a building, but in that hears the cries for help of the student, without wasting time going to the place where came the cries, the cries came from an abandoned hospital, as the scarecrow is about to inject the liquid with gas of fear, daredevil enters the building through the window breaking one of the few windows which were not broken already inside it throws one of his canes to the scarecrow causing the needle to drop it. Scarecrow: Bat-! wait a minute, you do not you're batman. (Cue Daredevil - Hallway Fight) the cane returns to the hands of daredevil. Daredevil: No, not be "Batman", but if who will stop your crimes. Scarecrow: You'll show that is the fear FIGHT! (1:06) Scarecrow runs into daredevil to try to beat him but daredevil blocked his punches, daredevil gives it a kick that makes scarecrow back a few meters, scarecrow seizes a scythe and a pitchfolk and tries to cut to daredevil with the scythe and impaling daredevil with the pitchfolk, but daredevil manages to Dodge his attacks, but scarecrow manages to cause a cut to daredevil in the stomach This covers the wound, but in that scarecrow leverages and hits daredevil in the face, making it go back a few meters, daredevil recovers and throws his cane to scarecrow but this block with its pitchfolk, daredevil dodges the many attacks scarecrow so throws his another cane giving scarecrow on the face making his scythe and his pitchfolk is dropping him to the ground daredevil runs out scarecrow, but scarecrow says: Scarecrow: I want to know something about you... and which is your greatest fear! (1:50) Scarecrow throws in the daredevil face his fear gas, causing it to breathe the gas, daredevil falls to his knees, beginning to see his father telling him "that was a shame," 'A disgrace'. "That not-deserved to be his son" but it was actually a scarecrow, in that scarecrow seizes his scythe ready to kill the man without fear, but without that this wait is, daredevil gives you a punch making him back. Daredevil: YOUR NOT YOU'RE MY FATHER!!! Scarecrow: IMPOSSIBLE!!! Daredevil starts beating scarecrow with much anger but without realizing how much you is starting to break the mask. Daredevil grabs of the soil one of their canes and launches scarecrow but this Dodge it but the cane if it gives something... a ball of gas that was inside most fear gas. Daredevil to realize this back up. Scarecrow: What happens? Perhaps of give fear? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... AAAAAAH! Daredevil does not understand what is happening, until the camera and we see through the eyes of scarecrow and we see that the are attacking a lot of bats. Scarecrow: NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! Daredevil recalls that when I breathe that gas it caused him to see his father, so he believes that this scarecrow believing that what are attacking, daredevil cover the nose and it will help scarecrow, but when scarecrow sees it, he sees it as a demon of a frightening aspect. Scarecrow: GET OUT OF ME, GET OUT OF ME, GET OUT OF ME!!! Daredevil tries to calm him down but the unique scarecrow hear are roaring, daredevil realizes that the heart of scarecrow is beating too fast, when you create that scarecrow was already calm realizes that his heart stopped beating, scarecrow dead of a heart attack. KO! * Daredevil takes the student outside of the hospital without realizing how much as a silhouette is observing. * It looks like the silhouette takes the body of scarecrow Result (Cue Daredevil Meets Metal) Boomstick: NO, MOM, NO MORE!!! Wiz is seen to boomstick spray him again with a type of gas Boomstick: What? What happened? That I missed? Boomstick sees the fight from the start Boomstick: Holy Hell! Wiz: Scarecrow possibly exceed daredevil when it's intelligence, but in other respects, daredevil is far superior. Boomstick: but wiz and there is the fear gas? Wiz: Is demonstrated in a crossover which took daredevil with batman that gas does not affect her daredevil by the simple fact of as its name says, he is the man without fear. Boomstick: Sorry, crane, but you could not scare this man. Wiz: The Winner is Matt Murdock A.K.A Daredevil Who would you be rooting for? Man Without Fear Master of Fear Who do you want to win? Daredevil Scarecrow Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe Trivia * This fight is commemoration of the announcement of the third season of Daredevil. * Daredevil is the first character of marvel used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle * Scarecrow is the first character of DC Comics used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music